Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor
Season 1, Episode 9: Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor Aired: November 1, 2010 Previous: Fantastic Megan Fox/MAD vs. Wild Next: Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor is the ninth episode of MAD Season 1, and the ninth overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Class of the Titans: The epic battle of gods and mortals plays out at a high school. Zeke and Lex Luthor: Zeke gets some skateboarding help from his new best friend, Lex Luthor! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor reveals that a man has just discovered that he's been framed. (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Opening Scene #'Class of the Titans' (Movie Parody of Clash of the Titans) #Animated Marginals segment #Styrofoam cup phone (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor (Movie Parody of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) (Ad Parodies segment) #How the Liberty Bell was Cracked (Parody of the Liberty Bell) (Cartoon) #MAD Ask the Celebrity - Jonas Brothers, Megan Fox and Jake Gyllenhaal (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #MADinization (Ad Parodies segment/Cartoon segment) #Gingerbread Break-Up (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Time Travel - Greatest Moment of Our Life (Cartoon) #Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies: The items listed are Lig-a-Mints, Eagle Pies, Do-si-Toes and Gag-a-Longs. (Rejected segment / Parody of Girl Scout Cookies) #Waterproof Laptop (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Wrecking Ball (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Manbugs (Cartoon) #Transformin' Grill (Movie Parody of Transformers/Spoof on George Forman Grill) (Ad Parodies segment) #Fernando Becomes Zorro (Spoof on The Mask of Zorro) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Zeke and Lex Luthor' (TV Parody of Disney's Zeke and Luther/Spoof on DC Comics super villain, Lex Luthor) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies) The items listed are Cinnamon Beartraps, Pecan Blandies, and Thin Prints. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first episode of MAD to have 21 segments, the only episode of MAD to be rated TV-PG-L, possibly because Curseus kept on swearing, which was censored with a honking sound. *This is the second appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment. The first appearance was Episode 2. *This is the third time Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs gets spoofed. *This is the fourth appearance of the Rejected segment, and the fourth episode of MAD to have three Mike Wartella segments. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Superman, Zorro, Nick Jonas, Friend, Bigfoot, and Ladybug *Grey DeLisle - Megan Fox, Scarlett O'Hara, and Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies Announcer *Larry Dorf - Edward Cullen, Kevin Jonas, Announcer #1, and Rhett Butler *Jason Marsden - Jacob Black, Zeke, and MADinization Announcer *Dan Milano - Lex Luthor, Soundwave, Announcer #2, and Kid with Laptop *Rachel Ramras - Medusa, Woman, and Maria von Trapp *Kevin Shinick - Curseus, Hades, Jake Gyllenhaal, Ladybug, Joe Jonas, Megatron, Gingerbread Man, Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor Announcer, Jazz, and the MAD News Anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Optimus Prime, Zeus, and MAD Ask the Celebrity Announcer Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:November 2010 Episodes